


Sexy Dwarf

by Melanthia13



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the sexy dwarf has its downsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Dwarf

Aidan found himself blushing as he read one of the many comments on the article Peter had sent all of the actors regarding the casting. Peter felt that it was important for all of his actors to see what the public had to say about their project and how each of them fit into it. The article had been well written and the author had either done her research or was a die hard Tolkien fan because she went terribly in depth and critiqued each member of the principal cast. Richard was deemed dark and brooding if a bit more handsome than expected, he fit Thorin well. Martin was apparently a perfect Bilbo and the movie would sink without him. Adam brought Ori to life and Graham made Dwalin menacing but approachable. All in all the rest of the lads were deemed excellent choices for their roles, but then she got to Dean and Aidan...

Apparently Dean was “too pretty”, “too normal”, and the author of the piece felt that he’d need more prosthetics and hair extensions to be a fitting dwarf but he could pull it off. Aidan, on the other hand, was a lost cause. She felt that no amount of makeup, padding or prosthetics could make him a desirable dwarf, in fact she felt his role should be recast. It hurt Aidan far more than he cared to admit, this call to recast his role, but as he read and reread the part of the article referring to him the more perplexed he got. Her adamat call for a new actor had nothing to do with his acting ability, in fact she was quite complementary in that regard, it had everything to do with how he looked. She claimed he was “far too attractive” and would be the “opposite of a Tolkien dwarf”, she even went so far as to say that his “sex appeal” would ruin the project. The condemnation in the article was startling and it made him wonder for a moment just why Peter had cast him in the first place. Shaking his head he moved his eyes back to the comments and found himself blushing again as he read the responses. Apparently he had many defenders on the internet and they were quite vocal.

“Aidan will be an excellent Kili, we need dwarven sex appeal.” Wrote one of his many defenders.

“This woman’s a cow, Aidan will bring sexy back to Middle Earth like Orlando Bloom did.” Another very vocal fan wrote but it was neither of these that had Aidan blushing like a schoolgirl. Oh no, they were tame in comparison.

“I don’t care what she says. Aidan Turner is a sexy beast and I only hope PJ decides to have nude scenes because mmmm...naked Aidan is on the top of my Christmas list.” As he read it his jaw dropped at the brashness of the commenter and he had to read it again to be sure he’d read it right and he certainly had. 

He took a deep breath and closed his browser as he thought about what he’d read and was surprised by his blush creeping up again. He shouldn’t have been reacting like this but it caught him by surprise. He never expected an article about “The Hobbit” to have such...sexual...comments. He was used to the Tolkien worship and the respect he’d seen concerning the source material. Somehow it felt wrong for them to equate anything sexual with Tolkien. It really had nothing to do with him, he’d gotten the odd sexy fan letter now and again on Being Human and had spent several drunken nights with Russell and Lenora reading the fanfiction written about them and their characters and laughing their arses off at it. He was used to being seen as sexy and gorgeous and used it to his advantage from time to time but Kili wasn’t sexy. Kili was noble and loyal and a joker but he wasn’t sexy, he was above sexy, he was canon for christ's sake! Shaking his head again he closed his laptop and placed it on the floor while he laid back on his sofa again and turned his attention to the telly. While he watched some mindless gameshow his phone rang and he answered it without thinking, craving the distraction.

“Heya.” He greeted absently then smiled as he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey there sexy, I hear we need to find a new Kili. Your too gorgeous to step foot on this production.” Dean laughed and Aidan found himself chuckling.

“Bugger off O’Gorman.” Aidan huffed affectionately and Dean sobered somewhat but Aidan swore he could hear the smile in his friend’s voice.

“Don’t pay any attention to that article mate. You’re an excellent Kili and once everyone sees the film they’ll know that Peter made the perfect choice in casting you. You might not look like a traditional dwarf but you’re a dwarf through and through and the company wouldn’t be the company without you.” Dean reassured him and Aidan felt his eyes mist up.

“Thank you for that.” Aidan said softly and Dean responded quickly.

“You can always count on me little brother, I'll always have your back. Now, let’s see if Peter will consider some nude scenes, I for one would love to see naked Kili walking around. Maybe you could do some weight lifting, show off those Durin muscles.” Dean said with an amused lilt to his voice.

“Dean...” Aidan started and when it was clear that Dean was listening closely he spoke into the phone in his softest voice. “Fuck off.”

Once it was said Aidan hung up then placed his arms behind his head and settled deeper into his sofa. The article had shook him but Dean had made it better. It was something a big brother would do and Aidan felt extremely lucky to have Dean in his life and hoped he could repay him for his support someday. For now he had to come up with an offensive plan, lord knew Jimmy would latch onto the article and make Aidan’s life a living hell and there was no stopping it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had writer’s block from hell for the last couple of weeks and this story came to me and wouldn’t let go of my mind until I typed it. I’m considering writing more RPF, centering on Aidan and most likely some Aidan Turner/Dean O’Gorman fluff. Let me know if you like this and I could continue. Thanks in advance for reading :)


End file.
